Maybe and Suppose
by sweetpea12767
Summary: NARUSASU! Naruto's feelings after 10 yrs of looking for sauske, and then sauske's SONG FIC! UPDATED AND COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This song is called MAYBE BY SECONDHAND SERINADE. I DO NOT OWN SONG OR NARUTO..... ummmm yea there will be a second ch. btw lolz and ENJOY! :) bold is naruto thinking.

* * *

Didn't you want to hearThe sound of all the places we could goDo you fearThe expressions on the faces we don't know

**One time we went out, to have fun, and you were stiff the whole time, why? Those people were sending dirty looks at me, not you.**

It's a cold, hard road when you wake upAnd I don't think that IHave the strength to let you go

**I need you home., I miss you, and I didn't want you to go. My first friend.**

Maybe it's just meCouldn't you believeThat everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving

**You never took anything I said seriously, and then you leave with that Orochimaru pervert.**

And the tear in your eye and your calm, hard faceMakes me wish that I was never brought into this place

**I never want you to be unhappy, and your face was always so cold to me, you didn't seem to want a friend in me.**There goes my ringIt might as well have been shattered

**I was going to tell you about my feelings, maybe then you'd still be here. **

And I'm here to singAbout the things that matteredAbout the things that made us feel alive for oh, so longAbout the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong

**Sauske, you stayed by my side, all the time. Even when I was always WAY behind. Your coaxing and taunting was always encouraging me. Like the time I had to concentrate my chakra on my feet, your saying "He'll never do it" type stuff made me keep going. You Sauske Uchiha, kept me from wanting suicide.**

Maybe it's just meCouldn't you believeThat everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving

**I wasn't kidding. And now I want to be more than friends. All of my caring jesters weren't just an act. I really wanted to help.**

And the tear in your eye and your calm, hard faceMakes me wish that I was never brought into this place

**The time you cried in front of me still gives me hope. You woulden't cry in front of someone you disliked… would you? You opened up to me, and I almost told you everything. Now I wish I had.**

And somedayI promise I'll be gone

**I'm getting tierd of waiting, I've tried endless times, only to fail. When your back, who knows, I might be in the sand village with Garraa.**

And somedayI might even sing this song to youI might even sing this song to you, to you, to you

**I will tell you my feelings someday, even if you wont return. I know it's a weakness, but we all have one right?**

And I was crying alone tonightAnd I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you

**I never stop thinking about you, and I feel like crying every night, when I look at the picture, of Kakashi, you, Sakara, and me.**

So just come back we'll make it betterSo just come backI'll make it better than it ever wasI'll make it better than it ever was

**When you come back, I'll help you, the villagers wil accept you eventually, you could even live with me for protection.**

Maybe it's just meCouldn't you believeThat everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving

**I'm still hopeful, stupid huh? I guess that's just how us humans are.**

And the tear in your eye and your calm, hard faceMakes me wish that I was never brought into this place

**Please, Sauske, come home, back to me………..**

* * *

YAY! ummmmm yea R&R PLZ! teehee yea like i said there will be a second ch. (will be what sauske is thinking....) R&R!


	2. Suppose

Ok, ummm ENJOY! This is SUPPOSE BY SECONDHAND SERINADE! I DON"T OWN SONG OR NARUTO , JUST THE STORY

* * *

Suppose that I missed you

Suppose that I cared.

**I'm such a jerk, I really do care, but I have to do this.**

And suppose that I've spent all my nights running scared

And suppose that I was never there.

**Yea, I'm scared of what's going through Orochimaru's head. And I guess I haven't been there for you. This is the only way.**

And my eyes are screaming for the sight of you

And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through

**I anticipate the next time we meet, I want to see you big blue eyes again. We've been through a lot haven't we Naruto?**

And I can't hold on to you.

So I guess I feel lonely, too.

**WAIT! I'm supposed to be dead to these feelings! I've killed so many. **

Suppose we were happy,

Suppose it was true.

**Did you mean all the friend stuff? What if I wanted more? I was truly happy around you.**

And suppose there were cold nights,

But we somehow made it through

**All those back breaking missions with you were fun huh? I love lingering on how that one night you accidentally snuggled up to me. Yea, it was cold, but you made it warm.**

And suppose that I'm nothing without you.

**I mis- No, I'm not going to think such things. **

And my eyes are screaming for the sight of you

And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through

**OK! I MISS YOU DAMMIT! Uggg, damb bakka. He'll ruin everything!**

And I can't hold on to you.

So I guess I feel lonely, too.

**I can't concentrate, have to forget.**

Slow way down,

This break down's eating me alive.

And I'm tired, this fight is fighting to survive.

**WHY CAN'T I!!! I don't love him, he's my friend.**

Tell me a secret, (I want it)

Tell me a story, (I need it)

**I need to hear his voice again.**

I'll listen attentively,

I'll stay awake all night.

**Wait, why am I running toward Konoha? Oh, Right. Next time I'll listen when you try to tell me something.**

Allow me to whisper (so softly)

There's nothing I did mean (please help me)

**I ment none of the mean things I've said to you over the years, I need you.**

But it's in my body

It's strong enough to fight (Let's make this right)

Please help me make this right.

**The power I desire is compulsive, I can't stop. I need help. I don't want this anymore.**

Suppose that I was wrong,

Suppose you were here.

**I needed you all along. **

And suppose that I reached out and caught your tears

And suppose this fight just disappeared.

**Yes! I found him, why is he crying, I'm such an ass.**

My eyes are screaming for the sight of you

And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through

**He looks the same, exept him sobbing into his pillow. Uggg.**

And I can't hold on to you.

So I guess I feel lonely, too.

**I've seen him, now I can go back right?**

But I'd rather be here with you.

**Wrong.**

* * *

Did you like it? PLZ R&R! I'm taking requests for songs for the last chappie, umm it's when sauske come's in through his window, yea plz R&R! I LIVE OFF OF THEM!


	3. For the longest time

OK! I don't own anything, exept for the idea for the story... lolz :)

* * *

Woa, oh, oh,For the longest timeWoa, oh, oh, oh For the longest time

**God, he's really crying… and I really want to confort…. NO! eh… but I might stay a while longer…**

If you said goodbye to me tonightThere would still be music left to write

**GREAT! I'm seriously about to tap on his window… I hope he doesn't hate me… too much.**

What else could I doI'm so inspired by youThat hasn't happened for the longest time

**I'm way over my head… **

(NARUTO POV!)

**I miss him way to much…. Wait… what the hell! **Once I thought my innocence was gone

**Ok so I'm crying, then something raps on my window… I go to see whom it is, wipeing my eyes, and lo and behold, there sit's the object of my effection. I seriously want to jump all over him, but I might scare him away again, so I just "Come in." My voice is still a little hoarse… I'm also hoping he didn't hear me crying his name…**

Now I know that happiness goes on

"**I'm home… Naruto I, I…" **

That's where you found meWhen you put your arms around meI haven't been there for the longest time

**Then the son of a b**ch hugged me… yea I loved it probably the happiest thing in my life… but it hurt at the same time…**

For the longest time

**Ive been waiting for this,**

Woa, oh, oh, ohFor the longest time

**And god did I need it.**

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hallAnd the greatest miracle of allIs how I need you

**After all you put me through I still love you, I'm such a baka…**

And how you needed me tooThat hasn't happened for the longest time

**Sauske was silently crying into my chest…. Now that's something new…. Shoulda known he couldn't stay away for any longer.**Maybe this won't last very longBut you feel so right

**What am I talking about!? He'll probably leave right afterward... Still…**

And I could be wrongMaybe I've been hoping too hard

**Maybe all my hoping will be for nothing, anyway, I'll give you one more chance.**

But I've gone this farAnd it's more than I hoped for

"**I never thought you'd come back!" Sauske was still silent, hugging, without the tears though, he was suddenly in my face, and he crushed his lips into mine. This scared, and excited me half to death, tears still streaming from my eyes.**Who knows how much further we'll go onMaybe I'll be sorry when you're gone

**I wont be able to bear it if you leave me again…**

I'll take my chancesI forgot how nice romance isI haven't been there for the longest time

**So long.. How long has it been? Since we last met like this, it feels so right, but… somehow wrong.**I had second thoughts at the startI said to myselfHold on to your heart

**Then the kiss broke, "Naruto, I'm staying, I can't do it anymore." This time I knew he was telling the truth. I could see that kind of thing in him. I nodded and kept kissing him.**

**(Sauske's POV)**

Now I know the woman (Man lolz) that you areYou're wonderful so farAnd it's more than I hoped for

**I had thought he'd hate me, but to my surprise he cried tears of joy… this is so more than I deserve, I left the guy for god knows how long, almost killed him multiple times, and he still loves me. Naruto Uzamaki either has a big heart, or is a complete Baka.**

I don't care what consequence it bringsI have been a fool for lesser things

"**Naruto I love you, and I don't care anymore, I want to be with you forever." Naruto accepted my proposal with his lips. I don't care about Itachi anymore, he can go to hell on his own time, Ive been blind to the family I have here, Naruto.**

I want you so badI think you ought to know that

**Gods, I hope we don't go to far, or do I… no we should wait… but… GODS I WANT NARUTO!**

I intend to hold you for the longest time

**I then broke the kiss to tell my kitsune something, "Your mine, and I'm never letting you go." Naruto just smiled, kissing me, then realized he was hungry…. Great more ramen.**

* * *

sry had to make the ending a bit funny... lolz PLZ R&R!!!! LOVE YOU PPLZZZ! :3 BTW THE SONG WAS~ **The longest time By: Billy Joel.... YAY!**


End file.
